COMPETITION 3
by Yume-Kunoichi
Summary: Zoe and JP, are running against each other for the school election! Plus a strange girl that seems to have a connection to the digital world appears.... Volume 3 of 'TEENAGE FRONTIER'
1. Catfight Minus JP

Chapter 1

Catfight Minus JP

(Tommy)

As I walked down the crowded halls of our school I spotted Zakuro, one of the most popular girls at our school having an argument with my friends. Well, Takuya, JP and Zoe for that matter.

"Well, sure you're little friend Kai is cool but you guys—one word, losers!" Zakuro sniffed and pushed some of her beautiful purple hair out of her face.

"Why you--" Takuya started.

"Especially you two!" Zakuro pointed at JP and Zoe who looked at her blankly for one second then got fired up.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Zoe screamed, making everyone that wasn't looking stare.

"WHAT!" JP screamed along with her.

"That's right. You two are the worst losers. Face it. You're fat and you're a sucker. That's right a sucker. Your friends with Kai but I can tell your jealous of her. You're ugly, stupid and untalented. Look at Kai for instance. She sings at a nice restaurant, she volunteers for a bunch of charity stuff and she's pretty smart with what hear—and they also say she's beautiful. You two don't even compare and yet you're friends." Zakuro laughed wickedly.

Zoe looked like she had just seen a ghost. Then her eyes turned glossy and she turned and ran.

"Zoe wait!" Takuya called, running after her.

"How could you treat Zoe like that!" JP held up a fist to her face.

"You would hit a girl?" Zakuro laughed again. "Ha! You don't have the guts—well, maybe you do but…." The 'follower's' of her 'popular' group cackled at his bulging stomach.

"I'll show you!" JP growled and stomped away.

"Jeez Tommy, did you see that?" Koichi asked and as I looked to my left, there he was, looking worried.

"Yeah. Talk about a catfight…well a catfight if you minused JP."

"Definitely. Wow, the whole school saw that one…." Koichi observed. "Zoe was really hurt by that…."

"I _know_!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you think Kai will find out?"

Koichi raised his eyebrows at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious?"

My 3rd volume of TEENAGE FRONTIER thanx for reading peeps. remember to submit a review!


	2. Where It Began

(Zoe)

"—and they also say she's beautiful. You two don't even compare and yet you're friends." I felt like I had been slapped in the face. How could an insensitive jerk like Zakuro know about that!

I guess it is just part of her evil powers…. I sighed. I had locked myself in the janitors closet and cried through 6th period. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I could imagine how ugly I looked and how ugly my parents were going to be when they found out I'd skipped class because I had been a baby and hid myself in a janitors closet.

It actually wasn't that bad in there. It had a small very comfortable red courdoroy couch and it was cozy and the place didn't smell as bad as I imagined it to be.

"Er…hello missy." A kind old man came into the room holding a broom.

I didn't answer just looked at him wide-eyed and surprised.

"Well you're not the first one to hide in the janitor's closet. That's why I got the couch. A lot of sad kids here."

I tried to remember his name from the yearbook but it seemed like a waste of energy.

"I'm Mokuba Kuzukehare." He explained, holding out his hand. "And you would be?" I liked the way he had a very friendly and radiant smile—nothing like Zakuro.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto." I shook his hand lightly.

"Zoe, eh? That's a nice name…." Mr. Kazukehare looked sad for a moment. "So, tell me what happened Miss Orimoto…." He took a seat next to me and braced himself.

He was an excellent listener. He gave me his full attention and never interrupted, not even once. And when I was done he thoughtfully nodded and scratched his chin. "I always knew there was something wrong with that girl with the purple hair…." He mumbled. "It looks like you've got a problem on your hands, eh?"

"Uh." I uttered in surprise. He was right. It wasn't a problem. I was just hurt…but I wanted revenge.

Mr. Kazukehare got up to peek through the door. "The coast looks clear Miss Orimoto…."

I smiled gratefully. "Mr. Kazukahare…." I blushed. "Could I come here again….?"

He smiled his extremely friendly old man smile. "Of course dear." He replied and watched me off.

I stopped at my locker where I found Takuya waiting for me.

"Zoe, where were you! Nevermind, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I answered, wiping my eyes again and smiled a warm smile as proof. "All I want to do now is get back at that jerk."

I took out my books as Takuya told me the assignments, as I closed my lockers and started to walk with Takuya to the exit, I saw a huge blue banister reading; SCHOOL ELECTIONS! NOMINATIONS TOMORROW AT ASSEMPBLY!

"Takuya this is perfect!" I squeled.

"Hah?"

"Of course Zakuro will go for President again. She does it every year just to remain popular. Well what if I run against her! If I won I'd love to see the look on her puny little face!" I held up a fist and Takuya slowly cowered away. "But you guys have got to nominate me!" I urged.

"Ok Zoe, but I hope you know what you're doing…." He scratched the back of my head.

"Of course I do."

"Maybe you should talk to Kai about this. She's good at problem solving, advice, and strategizing and all that useful stuff…."

"But then I'd have to tell her about what Zakuro said. Or maybe I can just take out the part about her." I mumbled in a very low voice to myself.

As we exited the school we found JP standing under a tree while our friends; Koji, Kai, Koichi, Tommy and Chizuko who were all sitting at the bench, Koji with one leg on the bench, using his knee as an arm rest, Kai sitting on the table, Chizuko sitting next to Koichi on the bench watched him make a speech.

"And of course you guys will nominate me and I can take care of myself from there!" JP boasted.

"Hold it! JP, you aren't thinking of running for President are you!" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Of course I am!"

And that's where the Competition began.

from there it gets exciting, so read the next part of COMPETITION volume 3 of TEENAGE FRONTIER and remember SUBMIT A REVIEW!


End file.
